unbearable past
by book-reader-freako
Summary: my first fic, placed before the rapture, and does not follow the books at all. its a story about Buck's family incidents in the past : enjoy! FLAMES ARE WELCOME! p.s. i didn't really know what to rate it.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own left behind in ANY way!

**P.S.** This story is set years before the rapture and most of if not all of the story is made up!

**Note:** there are some names in this story that follow the manga series by Yuna Kagesaki Chibi Vampire such as Celera and Marker and I had to add names that aren't real and if this confuses you just ask me about it and maybe I can explain better. Oh and I don't know the age diff between Buck and Jeff so plz Forgive! J enjoy! ~kam

Ten year old Cameron Williams was sitting on his bed, door locked, praying to any god out there that Jeff doesn't break down the door. Jeff was Cameron's older brother, by four years. "If you don't come out of that room right now I'm leaving you by yourself! And I know how you just HATE to be alone!" Cameron hears Jeff sniggered at his whimper as he unlocked the door and asked "Where are you going?"

Cameron and Jeff Williams were left home alone for the weekend, while there parents were away.

Fifteen minutes later Cameron and Jeff were in one of Jeff's older friend's car heading toward a party, Cameron as nervous as he was scared. He heard Jeff and his friends joking around laughing, it took him a minute to realize that Jeff's joke, was about him. "And I told him 'If you don't come out I'm leaving without you!' and you should have heard him, he sounded like a dog I had kicked across the room!"

Cameron just lowered his head in shame.

Cameron had never been to a party like THIS before. it was a bunch of older kids, drinking, smoking, doing drugs, that kind of thing. Jeff had led Cameron to the couch and told him to stay. "Since your probably not going to join in the party you can just sit there and hope your left alone." Jeff glared warningly at Cameron. No surprise, Cameron always had a knack for getting into trouble.

A couple minutes later Cameron saw Jeff having a beer with some ladies he didn't see earlier. Cameron overheard one of the girls by Jeff say, "Awe. That is sooooo cute! Jeff the brave lil brother protector!"

Cameron saw them looking at him, he went red and put his head down.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. A feminine hand. He looked up to see a women that looked around the ages sixteen though eighteen.

He gulped, not because he didn't know what to say or do, but because this lady was only half dressed.

"Hello there, you seem a little lonely. Why don't you have a beer, smoke something, try some pot."

Cameron just shook his head not trusting himself to speak. The lady gently rubbed the back of her hand across Cameron's face, he flinched. Then she turned her hand around and laid her hand on his chest.

He gulped again. She pushed him back to where he was laying across the couch, and she leaned forward, almost on top of him. Cameron didn't know what to think! He was just a ten year old boy! Then suddenly

The woman was pushed back, Cameron looked up to see Jeff, eyes alive with anger. "You disgusting little witch! How did you know? How did you know I had a brother?" He asked her glaring. "I'm not stupid! I just wanted you back! Your so handsome and attractive for your age! I just thought that maybe I could lure you to me if….if I had your brother." Then out of no where she lunged for Cameron, he tried to move but she was to quick. She was on top of him. She shook herself, then moved towards his face. Jeff easily got her off again and dragged him out of the building.

Jeff cursed once they were outside. Cameron knew immediately that he was completely drunk.

"Thanks Je-"

"Save it!" he snapped at Cameron words slurred. "We have no way of getting home!"

Cameron stared at his brother, no idea what he wanted him to do about it. He dragged Cameron over towards a car. "Get in." Jeff said voice distant and hollow.

"But how-"

"I'll hotwire the car dummy!" Jeff snarled.

"But-"

"Yeah it would be underage driving, and drunk driving, but trust me no one will care and, drunk or not, I can drive. Plus we need to get home."

Cameron, scared Jeff could be wrong, got in the car.

Bad decision.

The last thing Cameron remembered was Jeff, unconscious, leaned over the wheelchair. Cameron tasted blood in his mouth, and knew he had a horrible head wound. Then it all went black.

**Kameron- So? What do you think? Like it? Let me know if it is too short! **

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME! ~Kammie**


End file.
